Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components including many types of sensor systems may be installed in the well. In certain applications, sensors are employed in the well completion components and/or at various locations along the well string to monitor parameters related to assembly and operation of the well completion system. Sensors also may be used to monitor fluid and/or environmental parameters. However, difficulties can arise in determining various loading and pressure related data during and after certain types of completion installation procedures and other well related procedures.